


Yes Captain

by ateezlights



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Captain Kim Hongjoong, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I dont know how to tag, M/M, cheerleader park seonghwa, fuck buddies kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezlights/pseuds/ateezlights
Summary: a seongjoong alternative universe wherein cheerleader!seonghwa has been making out with the school’s soccer team captain!hongjoong randomly at the back of the lockers whenever he’s left there alone or sometimes seonghwa would purposely stay at the bleachers waiting for hongjoong’s practice to be over and things just go wild from there.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Yes Captain

**Author's Note:**

> hello! im back with a one shot and im sorry beforehand if this is written horribly i wrote this in attempt to write again. i’ve been on a writers block and i literally squeezed my brain to write lmao so yeah. also english is not my first language, there might be grammatical errors. i apologize.

it was the biggest game ever in hongjoong’s entire high school years and now that he’s in his senior year, they’re going against one of the most prestige school in korea after their school. they ranked one always at everything be it academically and sports but seoul arts high school happens to be the best in sports and music which is why hongjoong’s brows are literally fried under the burning heat of the sun “how many fucking times do i have to say this?! do not just dodged the ball!” he yelled in anger as he kicks the ball so hard not even looking back to where the hell it went. he walks into the changing rooms with mingi, his best friend, following him afterwards he told the rest to go away sensing how the captain have become sensitive “the game is tonight mingi! we cannot slack off!” he says through gritted teeth “chill out hong, will you?” mingi says rolling his eyes at the elder “the game’s tonight exactly and we need to rest! we need all the energy we can get. we’ll win this game, i promise.” mingi taps his shoulder before jogging away to where yunho stood leaving a pissed hongjoong behind.

but not so long when a certain cheerleader walks in, park seonghwa— he was one of the cheerleaders who happens to have a thing with hongjoong. he was a good dancer and a really great singer too and the latter is a really kind person. hongjoong almost forgets sometimes they weren’t really in a relationship but on some days it’s just hard to distinguish it when seonghwa fucking bakes him cupcakes every now and then. sometimes the elder would give him lunches he, himself cooked for hongjoong and the reason behind it? pure bullshit.

hongjoong remembers the last time seonghwa gave him a whole damn meal saying “here, i made you some lunch. thanks for the ride by the way!” before storming out of the room and all hongjoong could do is stupidly smile at the food and happily indulge them. his lips then curved into a small smile as he recalls the memory but he was snapped out of his thoughts by seonghwa snapping fingers right in front of his face “god damn it! what?” he asked irritated to which caused seonghwa to scoffed.

“wow so i can’t talk to you now, kim?” he says a little too playful and that’s when hongjoong realizes seonghwa is standing infront of him, bended to be level with his sitting position with a short skirts uniform for the cheerleading “can’t you at least wear some pants?” he looks to seonghwa who stared back at him “i can’t, besides im pretty like this, don’t you think?” seonghwa’s eyes illuminated as he turns around in front of hongjoong “it’s flowing” he mumbles to himself and hongjoong would be lying if he says it’s ugly. seonghwa is definitely the prettiest and most beautiful human being he had ever seen.

“it’s pretty i guess” hongjoong says shrugging his shoulder before attempting to stand and leave the room when seonghwa grabbed him by his wrist “don’t you want to at least, explore them?” seonghwa stared at him suggestively and who is he to deny? “fuck yeah baby” he says under his breath as he sat back down and seonghwa standing up properly only to settle on his lap, facing him, full ass on display as hongjoong realizes seonghwa is not wearing anything under those skirts “don’t you want to have some fun? its my good luck gift, captain” he says flirtatiously, just enough for hongjoong to grab him a little harshly by his neck and crashing their lips together— their kiss was tongue full, playful and hungry that hongjoong ends up chasing seonghwa’s lips on the process as the latter keeps on teasing him until he had enough. 

“kitten, i don’t really like this confidence of yours, trying to get control of me” he says in a low tone, a warning voice seonghwa would immediately recognize that had him gulping.

next thing he knows, hongjoong already had him bend over on some table and calling him dirty names that badly turns him on.

“that’s right slut, you’re my toy and im the only one who can use you like this” and then there was a slap— he and hongjoong might have developed a liking for the same kinks. “count them for me bub, you can do that right?” seonghwa only nods eagerly as his cheeks met hongjoong’s harsh palms “a-ah! one!” he chants until “hm! ah! fif-fifteen!” he says finally just on time hongjoong decided it’s enough “you did so well baby, what do you want for your reward, hm?” hongjoong slowly caress the red cheek before giving it a small kiss “i want y-you in me, please?” seonghwa was a little hesitant. he and hongjoong had an agreement before to not do this kind of stuffs whenever it’s game day.

“since you ask nicely, i’ll give it to you baby” hongjoong then gave him a trail of kisses from his neck to his torso, abdomen and a few pumps on his dick until seonghwa decided he wants to get fuck rough and hard on doggy style.

“can we do the doggy position?” he suggests to which made hongjoong’s ears perked up in interest “you’re sure about that?” he asks, just making sure he doesn’t hurt the latter to which seonghwa nods “yes! i’ve been wanting to try that and i don’t know..” seonghwa then hesitated for a while before saying “can you please do it harder?” he asks, too afraid he’s talking too much but he just wanted to feel the pain for weeks, that way he’s reminded who made it and who he belongs to “alright bub, just promise me to tell me your color okay?” seonghwa then nodded in agreement and climbs on all fours on the table, large enough to fit them both. hongjoong then stripped off his shirt “hey baby, can you move? i don’t know if my shirt would do much but your knees would be bruised like this. let’s put it on here, hm?” but seonghwa refused to leave “baby?” hongjoong’s voice was soft, concerned about the latter but to his surprise..

“i want to be bruised. i want to be marked. i want to feel the pain for as long as i can, i want to remember everything” seonghwa almost moans at the thought.

hongjoong’s dick twitches, they were rock hard and he’s so ready to ram into seonghwa’s and make him feel all the pain and pleasure he coulf offer “f-fuck baby, okay,” he says under his breath, voice going low and deep. 

hongjoong scans the area, they had no lube and he happens to be a smart guy. he places two fingers right on seonghwa’s lips “suck them wet for me baby” he commands to which the latter comply, sucking the two fingers, coating them with his saliva and finishing with a ‘pop’.

hongjoong wasted no time and slowly fingers seonghwa, scissoring him open that had his holes clenching and unclenching on the thick short fingers of the captain “yes, captain, f-fuck right there hm” seonghwa moaned and then whines at the lost of contact. hongjoong decided he was scissored enough and began to place his member on the latter’s entrance, slowly going in, humming in pleasure with seonghwa letting out moans of pleasure at the burning stretch “so full” he mumbled but hongjoong is not even half way in, he smirks thinking about he should just get inside in one go so he did just that.

seonghwa gasped, his breathing fastened as hongjoong slams all the way in to his hole, forming a buldge on his belly, he almost felt like being chainsawed in half but later on screaming “f-fuck! ah!” hongjoong gripped on seonghwa’s tiny waist, so tight that it would leave marks “yeah? you like that?” he slams even more harder, their skin slapping echoes in the room “yes captain! harder!” seonghwa rolled his eyes back as his left hand grab hongjoong’s and guiding them on his silver gray lacks to which hongjoong grabs onto, so hard that it caught seonghwa off guard but he likes it; he loves being used like that by hongjoong.

“you’re so pathetic, walking around with no underwear in that slutty skirt, do you really wanna get fucked so bad, huh?” hongjoong grits his teeth, as he hears the beautiful cries of pleasure, seonghwa chanting his name and his title like a broken cassette as he rolls his hips, watching in amusement just how well seonghwa is taking him.

seonghwa feels his whole body aches but all his mind could dwell on is the pleasure he’s receiving “yeah! fuck me, used me i don’t care ruin me hongjoong, please” he was mumbling about it until hongjoong rolled his hips again and again hitting the right spot that had seonghwa’s knees weakened “f-fu-fuck!” hongjoong didn’t stopped, not even slowing down bit as he quicken his pace, almost animalistic as the table shook and seonghwa dropping his arms, but he would be left with no choice but to fix his posture with hongjoong grabbing his hair, pulling them hard with his other hand settled on seonghwa’s waist, gripping them so tight.

“m’ close” seonghwa cries out loud, his words becoming more incoherent as his mind was completely fucked into another oblivion. he was too dumb to think, he just lets hongjoong took control, his nody jerking and his legs would helplessly curl but he couldn’t do so with hongjoong slamming in and out so hard that he came untouched but god, was it so good that seonghwa couldn’t even talk right after they finished with both of the boys chests rising and falling, trying to catch their breath after some real intense activity.

“fuck baby, that was so good” hongjoong says breathless and seonghwa only giggles, mouthing a ‘yeah’ 

hongjoong then grabs his sport bag and decides to make use of his spare towel to clean seonghwa up “hey, baby, let’s get you clean okay? and how are you going to dance now, jesus” hongjoong stresses out, his hips will definitely be sore but seonghwa’s whole body would be limping for days or even weeks.

“i won’t dance, i’ll be cheering for you in the bleachers” seonghwa says, it was true, he didn’t really want to participate in cheerleading and all the movement, he had enough cat calls since the last two games and he didn’t want to drive hongjoong mad crazy and have another fistful fight.

“but you’ve been practicing for it baby” hongjoong was happy with the news don’t get him wrong but he had seen how hard their moves are and seonghwa works hard by practicing alone sometimes and he knows just how much seonghwa loves performing.

“it’s fine silly, i only did it so i can catch a glimpse of you practicing, you’re really hot when you’re serious” seonghwa confessed which got hongjoong thinking, is this real?

“oh please, is this you confessing your mini crush on me? that’s cute” hongjoong teased him while cleaning him up and seonghwa could only let out a laugh. hongjoong then finishes cleaning them both and slips into a new pair of jerseys. hongjoong stared at the red colored jersey he had, he was planning to ask seonghwa out if they won the game and would give him the shirt after the game.

and that just happened later that night.

as the final goal gets in, their school won.

hongjoong and his teammates run into each other and happily screamed in victory, not minding the mud and sweat on their body “we did it hong!” mingi yells still screaming at their last win and game in school. hongjoong then runs immediately to grab the jersey in his sports bag and scans the field, trying his luck to find seonghwa and as if on cue, seonghwa screamed “kim! 98! i love you!” hongjoong then runs to his place, with the shirt clutched on his hand. as soon as he returns, he drop on one bended knees, call him dramatic but everything for seonghwa shall be memorable and beautiful.

hongjoong took a deep breath, “park seonghwa, i really like you, no, actually i love you. i love everything about you and all of you. so, park seonghwa, will you be my boyfriend?” he looks up to seonghwa and saw the elder tearing up “hey baby don’t cry” hongjoong was washed with anxiety and worry “it’s not that silly, i love you! and yes i will be your boyfriend!” seonghwa sniffed adorably that hongjoong just had to place a short kiss on his lips and gave him his jersey “here’s my first ever jersey. i treasure it the most but now it’s with you, because you’re my treasure seonghwa”.

[ THE END ]

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
